


Light Me Up, Bro

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Jercy One-shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bromance to Romance, College, Dark, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason are a couple of bros, going to college, tasting the realities of growing up post Tartarus and post war. Both have been dumped and not really digested why things didn't work out. At the New Year's Eve party in the dorms at New Rome University, after a lot of drinks and more challenging talks of feelings, or whatever, they do what feels right, and at least in the afterglow, life doesn't seem so dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration of Art and Fic between Jswander and Queenie_Mab. We talked through the plot prior to writing and together decided on a scene for illustration! Share the love and tell us what you love about both pieces!
> 
> Do not repost, repurpose, or alter the art without the express permission of the artist. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and themes are the property of Rick Riordan from the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus. I am not making any money from this work of fiction. I'm just playing around in his sandbox.

~*~

  


It wasn't supposed to be like this. I always thought I had it figured out, I mean, alright, maybe not _always_ , but still. I thought Annabeth and I were solid, unbreakable, you know? And now I'm just numb. Feel like I've had part of who I am amputated. You don't just go to Tartarus and come back and not have it fundamentally change you. Nobody really gets that, I mean except Annabeth. Well, and Nico, but goddamn it. I'm not gonna fucking cry. That's a whole other scab that I don't want to start picking.

I sometimes wonder about all the things I did that I would do different now if I could do them over; it makes my brain hurt, makes my soul ache. I mostly just try not to think about it, to instead say: 'yeah, that happened... What's for dinner? Is it blue?' You know, to put it behind myself and move on with life.

Evidently that makes me insensitive. According to Annabeth I've outgrown her. She says she hasn't grown at the same rate, that we don't match up anymore or something. That wasn't the hardest thing to hear, even though it did hit me deep. No, the worst was hearing that she was afraid of me, that sometimes she thought she could see the dark part of me that rose up when I faced Akhlys looking out at her from behind my eyes. I mean, that doesn't even make sense. How can you see behind a person's eyes when you're looking at them? 

Whatever. It happened. We broke up. 

I'd already made plans to attend the University in New Rome and Annabeth chose to stay in New York. I'm still not over it. I don't think I ever will be. I didn't realize I was damaged goods until she left, but I still can't see the damage beyond what was caused by her leaving. Am I just a horrible person? Probably.

I'm not alone here though, in New Rome or even in the 'post break-up, heart gouged out' sense. Jason Grace is here too. Asshole never could stop trying to one-up me. He takes it seriously to the point he finished school the same time I did, even though I had to bust my ass to finish on time. If I hadn't, Grace would be ahead of me by a year instead of starting Uni at the same time. Okay, I might have a small problem with competition too, but that's totally normal. We're just a couple of bros in arms doing what it takes to reach the next level. Whatever the Styx that might be.

~*~

  


"Oh gods," I groan, and stagger to my feet. My bladder is about ready to burst. I borrow somebody's shoulders to heave myself up and when I get there, I'm tempted to return to the floor to stop my head spinning. Another spasm in my gut stops me from doing just that. 

I stumble on my way to the bathroom, catching myself with another random arm. It's so crowded in the dormitory common area and so dark, I have no idea who half these people even are. 

I head down the narrow hallway to the nearest bathroom, bumping off the wall and peering through my half-open eyelids. I shouldn't drink, I think to myself, and smack my lips. My mouth tastes foul. Oh right, that last body shot I did … I think I licked some dude's armpit. I'm so gross lately. 

The bathroom door is closed when I get there. I jiggle the handle; and it's locked. I knock. "Gonna be much longer? I gotta go!" I shout, the ruckus of the party making it hard to hear myself. 

I put my ear to the door and hear a girl's voice giggle. A dude calls back. "Occupied!"

I'm not sure why, but seeing or hearing other people happy together, couples fucking around, everybody pairing up for the stroke of midnight to share a kiss and ring in the new year, it makes my blood boil. It's like there's lava in my veins, my guts churning as my anger turns to power, my bladder screaming to let go. 

The door bursts open with a flood of water and the half-dressed couple staggers past me, dripping wet. The moment the water hits my feet I feel ten times better. I send it back into the pipes with barely a thought and look back down the hall before stepping inside, a wide smile on my face. The couple stares at me and I'm thrown off a little. I expected them to bitch at me or to call me out on my bullshit, but they look almost afraid. They don't even stop to cover themselves before rejoining the party, their wet clothes hanging half off. 

I retreat a step and close the door. Whatever. I'm too drunk to fight. 

My bladder cramps again, reminding me of why I came in here and I pull my dick out without another thought. Then I catch sight of the toilet. The pipe is totally busted. My powers must have switched off the valve when I sent the water back up through it, but now the toilet's dry. I groan and test the faucet in the sink. Thankfully, it works. I relieve myself in the sink and rinse it out, then zip my pants back up. That was really disgusting, but hey, when you gotta go …

I wash my hands and dry them on my pants. It's time to find Jason and get the hell out of here. I've done enough socializing for the month. I check my hair in the mirror before leaving and have to do a double take. There's something not quite right with my eyes. I lean forward and peer at my reflection close up, but I can't really tell what's different. It's gotta be the booze. 

I make my way back to the party and it's impossible to tell who's who with all the people crowding the space and most of the lights turned down. I bump into a rather impressive back and Mike Kahale turns around. 

"Hey, Jackson!" he says, looming closer. His breath smells like pineapple and some other spice that he puts in his protein shakes and in my drunken haze, I kinda like it. 

I remember I'm looking for Jason and shake myself. "You seen Jason Grace? I lost track of him a while ago."

"Oh yeah, he went outside 'bout twenty minutes ago. I think." He points at the sliding glass door leading to the patio. 

"Right on," I tell him, giving him a slap on the butt. Hey, I'm drunk. I can totally get away with it. 

He grins at me and winks, then turns back to talk to his friends. When the cold fresh air hits my face, I wonder what was up with the wink. Was he hitting on me? Was I hitting on him? It's been over a year since Annabeth broke things off and I still forget that I'm single sometimes. I'm a free agent. I slide the door closed behind me and scratch the back of my neck. I don't drink normally. Actually, this is like the second time I've ever been drunk. Apparently I haven't been laid in so long that I'm checking out guys now. I screw up my face; thinking hurts my brain. Have I always checked out guys but was too smitten with Annabeth to realize it?

A whiff of smoke brings me back to the present. I look around, just recalling why I'm even out here. I spot Jason at the end of the patio pavement, leaning against the railing that separates the dorm building from the main campus. He's smoking. 

I scrunch up my nose and cross my arms. It's cold out. "Jeez, man. You gotta knock that shit off," I tell him as I head over. "You reek like an ashtray."

Jason flips me off and keeps puffing, staring out into the darkness. I stand next to him. The sky's clear, the stars are out and my breath puffs out in clouds matching Jason's smoke. 

He drops his cigarette and steps on the butt. 

I look at him, at his profile, his mouth set and firm, brows furrowed. He looks so damn serious lately. "You've changed, you know that?"

Jason scoffs and pushes himself back from the rail. He's about as steady on his feet as I am. He looks me in the eye and I don't know what it is, but I can't look away. His eyes hold me fast. "Look in the mirror lately, Jackson? I'm not the only one who's changed."

I frown. I did just look in the mirror. Maybe it isn't the alcohol I noticed. I remember the pipe I busted, and wince inwardly. I wonder what my chances are of getting away with that. I don't even want to think about it now. I push the thoughts about myself away. It's more fun to poke Jason. "Well, I'm not complaining … except for the ashtray smell. At least you're not _got a stick up my ass, and follow the rules to a T Mr. Perfect_ anymore. We're finally square."

Jason cracks a grin and then laughs. "Don't diss the stick up your ass till you try it, Percy."

My eyes boggle. What the hell? "Huh?"

Still laughing, he slings his arm around my shoulders. "I'm messing with you, bro. Come on. Let's ditch the party. All the happy people are starting to piss me off."

I like the easy way Jason and I fit together. Just bros, drunk and holding each other up. The weight of his arm around my back chases away the cold winter air. "Now you're talking my language." We push through the crowd of people and I snag a bottle of fireball on the way out. Hell, if we were staying we'd be drinking anyway. "Introvert party in my room or yours?" I ask when we reach the hallway. 

"Mine, definitely."

"Yeah? Why definitely?" I stumble over my own feet and Jason catches me, his arm around my waist. My face flushes hot, but I'm just glad I didn't drop the whiskey. 

He leads the way to the elevator, not letting me go. "There's actually floor space in my room and it doesn't smell like your socks."

I have to admit, he's got a point.

~*~

  


It takes a minute for Jason to get his key to work, but I'm laughing so hard at the noises he makes trying, I don't notice the door I'm leaning on opening until I almost fall again. I yelp as Jason catches me and pushes me against the wall to keep me on my feet, and then the air shifts, the atmosphere growing heavy and I realize how close we're standing, how suggestive the position is that we're in. 

Jason breathes out slow and hot against my cheek. His breath smells like cigarettes, but as my mouth tastes like an armpit, I can't really complain. He takes a step back as if just realizing the awkwardness of our position. 

I tighten my grip on the bottle, hoping it won't slip out of my sweaty palm. I lift it up to break the silence. "Drink?"

He blinks, and then takes off his glasses and cleans them with the hem of his T-shirt. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

I watch him cross the room, slipping his glasses back on. He stiffens as he looks from his desk chair to his bed like he's forgotten our dorm rooms don't have much to offer in terms of seating. 

I need to put a stop to all the bumbling weirdness. I unscrew the bottle and take a swig from it. The alcohol burns going down, but does the trick. It gives me an excuse to act like an idiot and not care. I push the bottle into Jason's hand and sit on his bed, bouncing to get comfortable. "How much longer till midnight?" I ask after he takes a drink. The cinnamon flavor doesn't seem to bother him at all.

He hands the bottle back and checks his phone. "Got about forty-five minutes." He drops onto the bed beside me and we scoot until our backs hit the wall, our legs stretched out across the mattress. 

"Right. So this is what it's like to do New Year's single style." I cast around for something to make the wait interesting. "Wanna play Truth or Drink?"

"We're already drunk." Jason lolls his head to look at me sideways. 

"Yeah, higher stakes." I can't hide the grin spreading across my face. I'm not sure why, but it's starting to feel like this new year might not be as sucky as the last one. 

"So this is a challenge?" Jason purses his lips like he's thinking. 

"When is anything we do _not_ a challenge?"

He shrugs. I totally won that argument. If that even counted as an argument. I don't care. I won. 

"Alright. I'm game. What are the rules?"

 

Honestly, I've never played this game before. I came across it on some dumb website when I was supposed to be doing research, but I'm not gonna tell him that. I've been wanting to play it forever, just not with anybody I don't trust. 

"I ask a question, you answer truthfully. Then you ask me a question and I do the same, but if we don't want to answer, we have to drink."

"Sounds simple enough. Wait … We should establish first what our off-limit subjects are."

I furrow my eyebrows, Annabeth rising in my mind without my permission. "Yeah. Don't ask me anything about Annabeth."

"Deal. Piper's off the table too."

We play rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes first. Jason wins. 

"Uh," he says, screwing up his face as he racks his brain. "Right. So when I met Cupid, he said you met Thanatos. What was he like?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Seriously? You're gonna ask that?"

He shrugs again. "What? It was on my mind."

I guess it really doesn't matter, but I was expecting a more challenging question, one where I'd have to really think hard whether to answer or to drink. Maybe he's just warming up. 

"Uhh, he was …" It takes me a moment to think back. "Actually, he was beautiful. Like it was hard to believe that Death would look like that. Even Frank thought so." I chuckle, remembering Frank's reaction. "Frank thought he was Cupid and Thanatos said people mixed them up a lot, but the scariest thing about him was how _unscary_ he was. Like, if that dude had asked me to do anything, even to drop dead, I would have done it. His presence was like charmspeak."

I stop talking, cringing inwardly, though I stay loose and attempt to appear chill. Mentioning charmspeak might be pushing it, and I don't want to piss Jason off. My only goal for tonight is to hang out and have a good time, to put all the shitty things behind me at least for a while.

Fortunately, Jason doesn't mention Piper. "Well, he's not like the real Cupid then. That guy was freaky scary. I thought _he_ was death with how merciless he was." He grins at me stupidly. "But anything, Jackson? So if he asked you to drop to your knees and blow him?"

"Dude, I answered already. That's another question. It's my turn."

"Oops," he says, not sounding sorry in the slightest. 

Fine, if he's gonna play dirty, I will too. "You have to drink a penalty shot for asking two questions in a row."

Jason shakes his head. "That wasn't stated at the beginning. If you want to make that a new rule, then we do it starting now."

"You're such a pain in my ass."

He bats his eyelashes. "Got a question for me or not?"

"Yes I do," I lie. I ask the first thing that comes to mind. "Why's Cupid been on your mind lately?"

Oh, yeah. I do a private victory dance in my head. His face goes still, the lazy grin slipping away altogether. I'm totally winning. He looks at his phone, then at me, then at the bottle, and then back at me. He grabs the bottle. "I'm taking a pass."

I laugh at him and poke him with my elbow after he swallows, and a goddamn shock runs up my arm. "Dude," I say, rubbing my elbow. "No need to go electric on me. I'll figure out how to wrestle the truth out of you another way."

"Yeah sure, but now it's my turn."

"Lay it on me, man. I'm feeling free and ready to spill."

A shadow falls across Jason's eyes and I'm nervous all of a sudden. I don't like the serious look he's giving me. "When we met Kym, and Polybytes hit you with that poison …" I narrow my eyes, waiting. "You said you didn't try to control the poison not because you were afraid of it turning you dark, but because you thought you deserved it. You still feel that way?"

I frown and grab the bottle out of his hand. I drink, pushing the memories of Tartarus away, even as the cinnamon whiskey burns my throat like the same poison. "You play a dirty game, Grace."

Jason nods, still serious. "You started it."

I'm almost done. This isn't fun. "How was I supposed to know you weren't gonna play like a normal person?"

"Yeah?" he asks. "How does a 'normal' person play then?"

I balance the bottle on my thigh, holding it in place at the neck, staring at the liquid level. "You know, asking stupid questions, funny ones, embarrassing shit about sex, drugs, and rock n' roll."

I look at him again. His eyes seem rounder, softer. "It's your turn. Why don't you show me how to do it right?"

I grin crookedly. "Okay. You asked if I'd suck Thanatos's dick. You ever suck a dick yourself?"

He looks me square in the eye, coming closer almost like he's gonna kiss me. "No," he says and sits back looking extremely pleased with himself. I laugh, more from nerves than humor and blame the sinking feeling in my stomach on the alcohol. Jason strokes his chin like he has an invisible beard, like he's a freudian shrink. "Have you ever thought about sucking my dick before?"

I bang the back of my head against the wall. I'm getting hard.

"You're evil," I tell him and start to lift the bottle, then realize that drinking instead of answering still gives the answer away. "You know what? This game is totally rigged for yes and no questions. If we choose to skip, the answer is assumed to be the most embarrassing option."

"Hmm, yeah. You want to change the rules to no yes or no questions? But first, are you gonna drink or …?"

"Yes."

He wrinkles his forehead. "Yes, you're gonna drink or yes, you're adding a new rule? Wait … I'm lost."

He is, too. I love watching Jason confuse himself. 

"I answered. It's not my fault you got confused. Now it's my turn." He makes a face, still puzzling over what question I was answering. I didn't change the rules. I'll wait to see if he realizes that. "Do you want me to suck your dick?"

His eyes widen. My pulse thunders in my temples. I'm half wondering what the fuck I am even doing. I don't even know what answer I'm hoping to hear. 

His hand hovers over the bottle, and then he pulls it back. "Yeah," he says, looking right in my eyes. "You got a problem with that?"

I just smile and shake my head. "Nope."

Jason laughs. "So we're stuck on dicks, huh? Alright. My turn. Are you hard right now?"

I close my eyes, sinking into my drunken haze, letting it wash away my inhibitions, take over my better sense. "Yeah. It sucks having a dick sometimes. I hear the word 'hard' and it wakes up like, oh, you called?"

I can't help grinning when Jason actually snorts. 

"Okay, it's my turn," I tell him. "If I asked, would you take your dick out right now?"

He blinks a couple of times. I watch him shift uncomfortably. "Depends," he says.

"On what?"

That weird charge from earlier is back again. The draw. Do I want to make out with Jason? It's sort of the same feeling I used to get when things heated up with Annabeth. I think I might. 

"Depends on if you were doing it too and what we were going to do once we have them out. 

I can't help it; it's a reflex. I press my free hand to my groin. The pressure doesn't help the throbbing. I'm probably making it worse. 

Then Jason does the same thing. I sigh with relief until I realize he's not stopping at pressing. He rubs his groin and shifts his hips and I can make out the outline of his erection through his jeans. Damn, Jason's hung. 

I swallow hard and meet his eyes. He's staring back at me, holding the gaze. "I don't wanna play the game anymore." I hear myself saying the words, but I'm not really thinking them. It's hard to think at all when Jason looks so intense. 

He pushes himself up until he's kneeling beside my legs, sitting on his feet. "The game ended a while ago, Jackson. I'm not playing right now. Are you going to show me you're serious or go back to your own room?"

I shiver at the challenge in his voice. He knows I never back down from a challenge. My eyes fall to his lap where he's still working his dick through his jeans. It's hot. I mean I've seen porn before, where the guy does this and it's supposed to be hot, but seeing Jason doing it and knowing he's hard for me, that just ramps up the heat times a hundred. 

I feel like I need to do something drastic, something to throw Jason off his game, to break his control. I twist my torso, stretching to put the bottle on Jason's desk. I can feel his eyes on my body, my heart beating a tattoo against my ribs. I turn back to him and yank my shirt off, then toss it on the floor, my skin rising in goosebumps as the cool air hits it. I'm so beyond not cold inside though. The cinnamon whiskey is like fire in my blood, but best of all, my ploy worked. Jason's staring at my chest and I can't help tease him a little. I run a hand over my pecs, brushing my nipples so they stand out, then trail my fingers down my abs, ghosting my fingertips over the skin at the waistband of my jeans. 

I watch his eyes, how focused he is on my body, but then he distracts me by squeezing his dick and the dynamic seems to shift again. I looked away from his face, and when I look back up, he's got me pinned with his eyes. 

My breathing speeds up as my instinct to be on guard, ready to spar kicks into gear, but the gleam in Jason's eyes is not the one I'm used to seeing. It's hungrier, more feral. I freeze under it, like a deer caught in a car's headlights, waiting for him to make the next move.

My breath catches as Jason tears his shirt off, his glasses flying off along with it and he doesn't break the eye contact. He reaches for me, hand hovering half an inch from my chest and all I can think is _holy shit_. 

He touches me, his palm burning my pecs and sending a shock through the length of my body, nearly making me come on the spot. I blink purple and yellow spots out of my vision, the scent of ozone in my nose. 

"Sorry," he says as I shake my head. 

He fucking shocked me. With electricity. And I liked it. What the hell is wrong with me?

"S'okay," I gasp, and he flicks one of my nipples with his thumb. My dick feels like it's gonna burst out of my jeans, turn into the Hulk and just go berserk if I don't take it out quick.

My eyelids flutter and I get to my knees, not even thinking about it. It's like he's compelling me forward. Our thighs touch, our chests brushing together and he trails his hand down my side, small sparks going off inside my nerves before I realize how close our faces are. My jaw drops a little as his hand settles on my ass, and then he's kissing me. Kissing my upper lip really. I don't even know, but it feels good; I don't stop and question it as he sucks on it, his tongue rough, his lips soft. I kiss him back, closing my eyes and just going on feels. 

I have thought about what kissing a dude would be like in the past, but I didn't think I ever would. The identity crisis I had expected just isn't happening. I'm not sure if it's the alcohol numbing me, that I really don't find two guys together as weird as I pretend to, or if it's because it's Jason. 

He pushes his tongue forward and licks the roof of my mouth, and I have to hold onto his biceps to stay upright. Holy Poseidon, I feel like I'm flying, my heart stuttering with the fear of being struck down. And then Jason's hand is in my hair, the other on my back, pulling me closer until I jump in with both feet, kissing him back with all I'm worth. 

I drink his kisses like nectar, feeding off his shallow moans. I want _more, closer, now_ , and I grab his ass, taking it. I bump my groin against his, finally breaking the kiss, dropping my forehead to his shoulder so I can see what I'm doing. These jeans are in the way.

"Pants off," I say, my voice hoarse.

Jason nods and fumbles with my fly while I can't even wait and slip my hand down the front of his pants, his dick hot in my palm, sticky, perfect. He pauses a minute, letting me play with him before pulling my hand out and pushing me onto my back. I'm so fucking horny I go with it, eager even as he yanks my pants and boxers off, and then climbs down and stands beside the bed. 

I wrap my hand around my dick, working it without thinking about how I must look. I feel too good to be naked and I pinch my nipples with my free hand, spread my legs and just do what feels good. I hear Jason's breathing growing faster, harsher, almost ragged and I look up at him, grinning. He opens his jeans and pushes them off his hips, making me pause so I can watch him get naked. My mouth fills with saliva. It surprises me how much I want to suck that dick. I sit up on the edge of the bed as he steps out of his pants and hold him in place right in front of me. I look up. Jason's eyes are nearly all pupil as he nods at me. 

I look at his dick again. It's thick, veined, the purple head peeking out from the tip of his foreskin, his balls heavy underneath. I don't need any more encouragement. I grab it and stick it in my mouth, and holy fuck, start going to town. Why haven't I done this before? I'm made to suck cock. I lick up his shaft and tease his foreskin with my tongue, revealing the head and tickling under it. 

Jason's thighs tremble and he starts making quiet moans that make me want to go even further. I chance another look up at him as I take him in all the way, this time loosening my jaw and relaxing my throat. He looks totally blissed out and that's what I want. I close my eyes as his hand drops to my hair, fingers curling into a loose fist. I open wide and hold still as he rocks his hips, and the idea of him using my mouth as a fucktoy almost makes me come.

"So good, so fucking good," he murmurs above me. "Ahh, man … I want …"

He stops talking with a choking sound. That pisses me off. I want to know what he wants. I pop off his dick and rub my cheek against it, looking up at him again, darting my tongue out to lick his balls while he watches me with half-lidded eyes. 

"What do you want, Grace?" I ask when it's clear he's not gonna tell me on his own. "I'm feeling generous so tell me."

He moans again and shifts his hips so his dick brushes my lips. He leaks precome from the tip, a long drip. I lap it up without thinking and his thighs shake again. 

"Fuck, dude," he gasps. "I really want to fuck you right now."

I still my head and wrap my hand around my own dick. Am I drunk enough to think this is a good idea? I decide I'm not, but then I ask myself why the idea sounds totally awesome right now. I could just pretend I am so drunk I don't care. That seems like the best plan.

"Yeah? You got lube?"

His eyes go huge. "You serious?" I inhale his musk, getting high on it and then lie back on the bed and spread my legs, my knees parted for him. 

My face burns, but I blame it on the whiskey. I'm not backing down. This is another challenge, that's all. "Do I look serious enough for you?"

He moves fast, grabs a tube from his desk drawer and climbs onto the bed beside me. I love how off his game he looks, how totally out of his league. Yeah, sue me. It's awesome getting one up on Jason Grace. 

"How do I … Uh …"

"Just get up here, Grace. We'll figure it out."

That seems to be what he needs to hear and he slots himself between my legs, pushes the tube into my hand and lowers himself until our chests press together. I lose myself in his kisses, bucking up against him so our dicks rub each other and that's a whole other level of amazing. I suck on his neck while I work the cap off the lube behind his back, and he pulls back, supporting himself on one arm so he can play with my asshole with his other hand. He distracts me by tonguing my nipples and rubs his knuckles up under my balls. 

I manage to squeeze some of the lube onto my hand and reach down between us to coat Jason's fingers with it. It's weird, but I'm so gone, I don't even care. I feel my own rim, slicking it up and push more lube inside myself with my fingers. It's funny watching Jason watching me fuck myself with my hand, but it turns me on beyond all help when he moves my hand away and takes over.

We kiss some more and I'm getting used to the feeling of his fingers up inside me. I suck on his neck, leaving a trail of hickies he's going to have trouble hiding and that thought makes me want him to fuck me more than ever. I'm owning him and he's going to have to walk around with red patches of evidence for at least a few days. 

"Put it in me, man," I gasp. "Gods, I want your dick." 

Jason smashes out mouths together, possessing mine and stealing my breath. He rubs his dick up and down over my hole until I'm ready to beg. Oh wait, no, I'm already begging. When he breaks the kiss, I'm dizzy.

"Who knew you were so fucking hot? I love your filthy mouth." I'm about ready to snap back that cigarette breath means he's the one whose mouth is filthy, but he starts pushing inside me and I dig my fingers into his back, bracing myself. He slows down. "This okay?"

I give him my best bitch face. "Fuck me like you mean it, Grace." 

He shudders and nods, then pushes in more, and I'm pretty sure I'm making my O face now. But who has time to worry about what face you're making when you're getting fucked? I tell my brain to shut up and let me enjoy this moment. 

Jason runs his hand over my stomach, making my abs tremble, then strokes my dick while I concentrate on relaxing, commanding my body to not fight for once and just enjoy what's happening. It's an odd sensation, but the stroking hand on my dick keeps me eager. 

When he's finally all the way in he stops. "Shit. Oh fuck, you're so tight … So good. Can I move?"

I feel like I would normally smack him for asking stupid questions, but I give him the benefit of the doubt this time. "Yeah."

He pulls back a little and pushes in again, then stops and changes his angle. I let out a moan so deep I think it started in my balls. The change is perfect. I think my soul's about ready to break free from my body. "There! Oh yeah. Right there."

He speeds up, and I want it harder. I wrap my feet around his ass and pull him in as deep as I can, grinding back against him, my hands in his hair, all sweaty and manly and fucking perfect.

He stutters his pace. "Sorry. Not gonna last," he whines. 

"Get me off first, dickhead," I snap, my brain to mouth filter out the window. I put my hand around his on my cock to remind him how this works, letting go only after he starts doing it right. 

He laughs at me, and stills his hips, working my dick, squeezing, twisting his grip at the head.  
I feel my orgasm bubbling up inside, not quite powerful enough, but getting there. 

"Bump up in my butt a little."

I realize how stupid that sounds after catching his goofy grin, but fortunately, he doesn't call me out and starts pumping his hips again. It doesn't take much before I'm careening towards the edge.

"Yeah … Right there, bro … Fuck!" I spill my load all over his fist and my stomach as Jason fucks faster, harder, making my head jerk around like I'm on a thrill ride. 

He comes with a really loud moan right in my ear, but despite making me deaf, I don't care about that right now. It's the idea that Jason's filling my ass with come along with him hitting that sweet spot inside me that takes over everything else. My dick spurts again, hitting Jason's chest and wiping me out. I can't even see.

"That … Fuck …" He pants, then kisses me stupid. It's all I can do to sort of move my lips a little; I'm that close to passing out. 

I feel his dick slip out, and then he turns me on my side, curls up behind me, and kisses my shoulder, his hand on my waist. I decide that cuddling is pretty nice, but I have to say something to make it not quite so domestic. 

"You sound like a dying cow when you come."

"I made you come twice, bitch. Don't complain," he says back, laughing. Then he gets serious again and I'm too tired to argue. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

All right, fine. I'm a sucker for compliments and I'm feeling pretty damn good right now. "About time you admitted that." I yawn. "New rule. The one who does the fucking has to clean up."

My eyes are closing on their own when I feel him smile against my shoulder. "Deal," he says. 

And then I'm out cold.

~*~

  


I blink my eyes open. It's morning. My head feels surprisingly clear despite how much I had to drink last night. I remember Jason shaking me awake at some point and making me get up and piss and drink water, but it's mostly fuzzy. 

He's still curled up behind me, softly snoring. I grin like a complete fool when I think back over all we did, but it doesn't really matter since no one can see. I wonder how much of my willingness to take a dick up the butt was due to the alcohol and how much was just me. Then I remember how he'd shocked me a couple of times. Maybe he killed some of my brain cells doing that and that's what turned me into a blushing sap. 

He yawns and I feel his eyelashes tickling my back. 

"You awake?" I ask. 

I feel him nod against my skin. "What time is it? We forgot about New Year's."

"I don't have a clue. It's next year though, I'm sure of that. I think we kicked it off right."

He rises up on his elbows and I scoot over so I can lie on my back. 

"No regrets?" he asks. 

I want to tell him to brush his damn teeth, because whoa, morning breath, but he's got a sort of fragile look in his eyes, like he seriously thinks I regret having sex with him. 

"Hell no." His hair is standing on end and I when I ruffle it with my hand he shocks me again. I raise an eyebrow. "Actually uh … When you shocked me last night …"

"What?" he asks, his forehead creasing. "I swear that was an accident. I normally control it better, but with all the drinking …"

"Nah, man. I mean, yeah sure, control is good, but I was thinking …Maybe we could play with it a little, on purpose …"

The crease between his eyes deepens. "This isn't you looking for some sort of weird ass punishment, is it? Using me to meet some …"

"No. Seriously, dude. Drop that subject for now." He looks like he's going to back off, like I've hurt his feelings or something. I sigh. "Just for now. I'm willing to talk about it with you, but I'm not ready right at this moment, okay?"

"Okay," he says, but the way his tone rises at the end of the word sounds like he's still unsure. "So, why would you want me to shock you on purpose?"

I feel my face go red, but you know what? I'm a goddamn hero. I've faced my fears and Jason isn't so fucking scary I can't lay out the truth on him every so often. "I, uh … get off on it." His eyes go wide. "A little bit," I start to downplay it, but then change my mind. "No, a lot. I'm a little bit freaky. You know that. But, like, I trust you and stuff."

The look he gives me is hungry, dark, untamed, and I start to wonder if I shouldn't have said anything, but then he tackles me and mumbles against my neck. "That's so hot." He latches on, and shocks me with his tongue, making me moan, my dick going stiff in under a second. 

He pulls back, grinning at me. 

"I didn't mean right now!" I say, pretending offence. 

"Then you should've kept your mouth shut. Turn around, Jackson," he demands and pushes himself up until he's sitting. "Let's see what a couple hundred volts does to your ass."

My face has to be red; it's hotter than Hades, but when Jason gets that command thing going in his voice … I turn around.

"Holy fuck … Yes!"

The End


End file.
